All for Gold
by weepingelm
Summary: Merlin was a young swimmer hoping to one day swim for his country at the Olympics, would it be Rio? Then he was forced to change coach would this ruin his chances. Modern one shot, Background Merlin/Mordred Complete


I wrote this before the Olympics and forgot I hadn't posted it.

...

Arthur Pendragon was stood at the pool side watching three swimmers going through their paces. One clearly outshone the others even though he was the youngest at only seventeen. The boy in question was lean but had good muscle definition not seen when he wore his normal baggy t shirts. He seemed all arms and legs out of the water be was totally different one in the pool, he cut through the water without seeming to try. His tight swimming cap covering what Arthur knew were prominent ears. The goggles hiding incredible cerulean eyes but the cheekbones that could cut glass clearly visible. Arthur idly wondered if those same cheekbones added to Merlin's speed through the water. Today was Merlin Emrys's birthday, but he had still turned up at six o'clock in the morning for his training session.

Arthur himself had been working as a coach for two years now having taken it up when his own swimming career had ended. Arthur was proud of his achievements in competition having held the European, Commonwealth and World championships and world records one of which he still held. The only title that had eluded him was the Olympic gold, he had got close, getting a silver, which was great but he would have liked to have got the gold. But age and injury had caught up with him and he had transferred to coaching the next generation of swimmers. A year ago just as Merlin moved to the seniors Arthur had moved to Camelot to train at his old club. He had always wanted to be a coach there and had grabbed to chance when it was offered him.

As he watched the men swim he let his mind drift back a year, he could clearly remember walking into John Kilgarrah's office wondering what the head coach wanted. His boss was a strange man but dedicated to his swimmers, even if at times he could be cryptic and infuriating. Kilgarrah looked very serious and not a little worried as Arthur sat down in front of him. He could still remember his shock when his head coach told him:

"Young Pendragon, we have a problem I have just heard from the anti-doping agency that both Cenred and Valliant have tested positive on their last tests. What's worse it seems their coach Kanen is implicated. The bloody idiots thought they could get away with it, and get one more chance at gold in next year's Olympics."

Arthur hadn't been completely surprised he knew both two swimmers were desperate to go out on a high, having been behind Arthur for most of their careers and he had never liked Kanen. But he also knew this would look bad on the club. "How the hell did they think they could get away with it? With all the publicity around doping at the moment it's madness"

"Well more fool them, I will put out a statement as soon as I have finished talking with you. The bigger problem to me is Kanen's third swimmer, young Emrys, he is showing great promise and he's on track to be in the team for Rio. His tests are all negative, but he will be associated with his colleagues and coach. So I want to move him straight away. I know at the moment I know you are busy with Gilli and Will, as well as the juniors, but I want you to take Merlin over, I believe you will work well together. He will need careful handling. I have spoken to him on the phone and he is shocked and it has hit him hard."

Arthur had been surprised, he knew of course about Merlin Emrys the young protégé and up and coming star, even if he had not met him in person. He had of course seen the boy swim in competition and seen him around the centre, He always watched the Camelot team members when he could. "What does he say?"

"He doesn't know yet, look he needs someone to shield him. We have all his test results, he has never missed one and has always been clear. So I don't see why he should suffer through this. But he is young and also despite his talent not very self-confident, not out of the water anyway. You've been through the system, as I said you will be good for him, so will you take him on and get him ready for the Olympics'?" Kilgarrah asked bluntly.

"I'll need to speak to him, see if we can work together" Arthur told his boss "It's not like coaching the kids, we need to gel"

"Hang around and I will call you when I speak to him, but Pendragon, tone down the pride will you, you can be a patronising bastard when you chose to be, he's not some green kid, you will get further with Emrys by the carrot and not the stick" Kilgarrah waved Arthur out of the room. "I had always meant for you two to work together eventually, you will work I know you will, like two sides of the same coin.

Arthur snorted before leaving the room. He wondered if he really wanted to baby sit some sixteen year old, his other two seniors being nineteen. But then the boy did have talent, and had never deserved Kanen in the first place the man was an egotistical bastard who pushed his swimmers to the brink. That might be alright with the likes of Cenred and Valliant who were both the same sort of characters, but a kid hardly out of nappies….Now a year later Merlin was his pride and joy, he could be snarky at times but so could any teenager, but he was dedicated and had worked hard. It had taken a lot of hard work on both their parts to iron out a few problems, with Merlin's turns and to improve his starting dive, but they had got it. And two months ago Merlin had got a gold in the European Championships and he had now been selected for Rio for Albion. For both the individual 200 metre breaststroke and the 200 metre relay team. Pulling himself out of his memories Arthur sat down next to Hunith Emrys, Merlin's mother. She had asked to speak to him.

"What can I do for you Hunith?" Arthur like Merlin's mother, she was highly supportive of her son and a lovely person to boot, everything a mother should be.

Hunith looked worried, she considered Arthur a good friend, but wondered if she was doing the right thing in involving him. Arthur seeing her nervousness smiled "Whatever it is, it can stay between us, we are practically family now"

Hunith made her mind up, Arthur was right and he had been good for her son over the past year. "Has Merlin said anything to you about Mordred?" she asked. Arthur knew Merlin was dating the other swimmer, Merlin had come out six months before as gay, taking courage from a member of the diving team who had already come out to the media.

Arthur frowned he knew Mordred slightly as he trained at a different club but swam the same disciplines as Merlin. Mordred was three years older than Merlin. "No why? Is anything the matter?"

Hunith looked unsure "I don't know if I should say anything but Mordred has been putting pressure on Merlin to change clubs and train with him."

Arthur was shocked, he would hate to lose Merlin now they worked well together "What do you think?"

"I told him to stay with you, for one its easier and closer but also I told him their relationship is new and they are young, it could get difficult if they broke up or anything. But to be honest with you, whilst I would never interfere with Merlin's life I'm not sure about Mordred, something about him just doesn't feel right. Am I just being overly protective?"

Arthur looked at Hunith "Of course I don't he's your son. I don't know Mordred very well, but it could be a disaster for Merlin to move now. We are on the run up to the Olympics, something Merlin has been working so hard for. He would need to get used to his new coach, we have totally different approaches. But if he wants to and Mordred's coach is willing I can't stop him. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Only if he mentions it, or Mordred's coach Aredian does" Hunith said "I just worry"

"Hunith your son is a fantastic swimmer and he will I'm sure get in the medals either way, but if he mentions it I will talk to him I promise. I think we are friends now"

"Of course you are! You are one of the family you know that" Hunith said relieved that she had confided in the coach.

After Merlin and the others had finished their morning session Arthur gave Merlin his birthday present and let the lad go and rest before his afternoon session. "Give your Uncle Gaius my best wishes when you see him" he told the swimmer as he headed for home.

Merlin would be back later for a yoga session as well as a couple of hours in the gym on the weights and another swim. Merlin was now swimming fifty miles a week, as well as four sessions in the gym and two yoga sessions a week. He had little time for rest or socialising.

Merlin smiled as always "I will, I'm seeing him before I go out with Mordred"

With that he was gone. Leaving his coach thinking about what his mother had said. He walked up to Kilgarrah's office and knocked on the door. He knew he could trust the taciturn old man, and he needed to talk things through with someone.

"Hello young Pendragon what do I owe the honour not often you come to my cave" The grizzled man demanded, his office was known as the cave and always had been, for reasons no one seemed to know. "Sit down and talk, you seldom come to see me"

Arthur told Kilgarrah what Hunith had told him "Am I being over protective wanting to keep him here"

Kilgarrah snorted "No, you two are like two sides of the same coin the young swimmer needs you to reach his full potential. Aredian would crush him, young Emrys is strong but he has weaknesses, he is too self-sacrificing. If he changes clubs he will be second to Mordred, he will never get his gold. Mordred would make him feel guilty if he was beaten. I do not trust him, he has a cold heart. He is not the one for Emrys" He paused "Mark my words nothing good will come of that friendship"

"Then how can we keep Merlin from changing?" Arthur asked, worried that his bosses assessment was the same as his own.

"You can't, but he will talk to you, when he does be honest with him. He listens to you. You have always been good at motivational speeches, but also be ready to put the young swimmer back together when he needs it, because he will. I fear Mordred will not be good for your boy and if crossed he may try to undermine him at a crucial time. I believe he will do anything to win, no matter how underhand. I wanted him here when he started in the seniors to help change his destiny, but he choose his path."

Arthur left the office feeling only slightly better, id confused by the old coach. It was a week later when Merlin asked to speak to Arthur after his morning session. He looked unsure of himself and his training had not gone as well as normal. It was clear the boy was troubled.

Sitting opposite Arthur his shoulders slouched and twisting his hands together he spoke "Arthur, I want to change my club, I mean I train so many hours I hardly get to see Mordred at all, and he said I can move in with him to save travelling. I don't want to leave you, but I do have to have a life." All the time he spoke Merlin looked down and wouldn't met Arthur's eye.

"I see, have you asked coach Aredian? He might not have time for another swimmer" Arthur asked quietly.

"Mordred has, and it's ok"

It wasn't as if Arthur hadn't been warned but still, he paused he knew Merlin could be stubborn if pushed, and the fact that he hadn't spoken to Aredian himself showed the young swimmer wasn't set on this course of action. "It is of course your decision Merlin, and whatever you do you have my best wishes. But it is very close to the Olympics, you have worked so hard for so long. You have the chance for a gold, a good chance, changing coaches and clubs now might alter your chances. Why don't you stay here until then, then if you still want to change you have my blessing. But I will miss you. What does your mother say?"

Merlin looked up for the first time "She says it is up to me, but I know she thinks I should wait as well."

"And Mordred?"

"He wants me to move and soon, he says we can train together and help each other. I don't want to upset mum, but…" Merlin looked more lost than Arthur could ever remember seeing him, even when he went through the problems with his first coach.

"Merlin it's not for me to tell you what to do. I don't want you to go, I want to see this through with you, and be there when you get your medals. I know we can do it. And I know you want that more than anything, you have worked so hard. Why not think about it and maybe tell Mordred you will move after Rio. Do you really think you can cope with moving home, coach and club without it affecting your performance? I know you are good, great even and if there was a real need I know you could do it, but why risk it? You have the rest of your life with Mordred." He paused then added "It could also affect Mordred's chances, after all if you two do move in together it might have a detrimental effect on your training. I know it would have mine. You are a lover Merlin, you give your all to everything. For what it's worth I'd say wait and move in your break after Rio. Then you can enjoy it. But even then I will miss you"

Merlin nodded "I guess so, it's just I know Mordred will be upset."

"Mordred will understand, if he loves you as much as you love him. After all would you want him to move here just as his training is peaking?" Arthur caught Merlin's eye

"I did suggest that, but he said he was comfortable with Aredian and he also had to care for his sister, she hasn't been well" Merlin added but to Arthur's ears it sounded like the teenager wasn't sure.

"Well you have your mum and Gaius they have both supported you so much over the past few years. You are seventeen Merlin, and Mordred is twenty, you have the rest of your lives'. Think carefully and I will help you where I can"

Merlin was clearly torn and it took him a couple of weeks to make a decision. One that did not please Mordred. But Merlin said he would move after the Olympics, so his boyfriend really couldn't say too much. The Olympics soon came round and they all flew off to Rio. Even Hunith and Gaius managed to fly over, even though the cost was crippling. What no one told Merlin was that Arthur had helped with the costs from his inheritance. Merlin was the only swimmer from the club to be selected, and there was no way Arthur wanted Merlin to do without support.

One the plane over Merlin sat next to Mordred as Arthur sat with the other coaches. They had hardly settled into the Olympic village when Arthur was approached by Gwaine Green one of Albion's archers. He knew Arthur from previous Olympics and they had become close friends, even in as much as they got together sometimes for a drink back in Camelot.

"Hi Princess, I was hoping to catch you" he said with an unusually serious face, one that Arthur only normally saw on the brunette when he was competing. "Merlin Emrys is your boy isn't he?"

For once Arthur ignored the Princess jib and frowned "Yes why?

"Then you might want to go and see him. I have the room next to his and there was a hell of an argument going on between him and his roomy, it didn't sound good"

Arthur took Gwaine's arm and moved to a private corner "Do you know what it was about?"

Gwaine nodded "Couldn't help but know" he said looking at his friend "You know they're…"

Arthur nodded "Yeh, it's no secret"

"Well they aren't now. It seems Merlin has been dumped. In fact it was when he asked Lance to swop rooms that it all started, it seems Mordred had forgot to tell Merlin it was over." He paused "You know me Arthur, let and let live, but that was nasty doing it now, and how he did. He told Merlin that he was a limpet dragging him down and only there to bask in his glory and he should give up swimming and leave it to those with enough dedication. He also said he had decided to go back to his previous girlfriend. He told Merlin he was a useless shag and not worth the effort. All this at the top of his voice."

Arthur paled "The bastard! He is trying to stop Merlin performing well so he can beat him! That's the only reason, they have been dating for months."

"Well Lance agreed to swop, so now I have Mordred as a roomy and believe me I don't like it. I like Merlin, he's a good lad" Gwaine growled.

Arthur turned to leave as Gwaine grabbed his arm "Don't do anything stupid Princess, Merlin won't thank you if you do and he will need all the support he can get, which you won't be able to give him if you get arrested."

Arthur glared at the archer "I won't I just want to see if I can help Merlin"

Arthur walked up to Merlin's shared room and knocked on the door. Lance answered it and seeing who it was let Arthur in and then turned to Merlin who was sat on the bed. "I'll be outside if you need me"

Arthur walked up to the bed and sat next to Merlin and put his arm round the youngster. It was only then that Merlin seemed to realise who was there.

"Gwaine came and got me" he explained as he looked at Merlin who had clearly had a hell of a shock. He was pale and drawn but there were no tears.

"How could he" came a rasping voice "I thought he loved me"

Arthur wasn't good with emotions, he knew he was better than he used to be. The younger Arthur wouldn't have hugged Merlin in comfort. His own father had not encouraged any expression of either comfort of sympathy, saying it made you weak. "Merlin I'm sorry"

"Not your fault, you knew didn't you…you and Mum?" Merlin looked at Arthur "That's why you didn't want me to move"

"No I didn't Merlin, I just didn't think it was a good idea to change everything in your life just before we got here." Arthur admitted.

"I'm wasting my time here? Shall I just go home and not make a fool of myself and let down the country?" the words were said almost to himself, it was if he had forgotten Arthur was there.

Arthur released Merlin and made the young man look at him "Never say that! You are the best breaststroke swimmer we have and you are going to win the gold! You must focus no matter how hard this is for you, don't let him beat you Merlin, he knows the only chance he has is to make you lose that focus"

Merlin looked shocked as Arthur's words sank in "You think….." he paused "Then why ask me to move on with him if he didn't love me?"

"Merlin I don't know if he loved you or not, only he knows that for sure. But he is hungry for this gold. You already know first-hand how far some people will go to win. Now is not the time to let your emotions rule. Like you did with the doping issue you have to rise above it and show what you can do. After you can think, and maybe talk to him, but for now you can't let this take away your self-belief. You know your times are faster than him, prove it!" Arthur said passionately.

"I don't know if I can, no matter what he feels I love him!" came the broken reply. "Maybe he's just tense, maybe….." the words tailed off.

"Maybe, but whatever you have to get your head in the zone and put this to one side, no matter how hard. You have worked so hard for this chance, if you can't do it for yourself, then what about your Mum and Uncle?" Arthur asked

Merlin gazed out of the window "Mum didn't like him you know, she wouldn't say but I knew."

"Maybe you should trust your mother more then. Look Merlin your first love is always the most difficult, some are lucky and they never need to look again but for most of us it's a learning curve. I know it seems like the end of the world now but you will find your life partner one day. Maybe your next love maybe it will take longer." He ruffled Merlin's hair "But at the moment your first love is swimming and that gold"

Arthur left as Lance came back in with Gwaine, he would leave the others to help Merlin deal with this for now he had another fish to fry. He headed off to find Mordred. Knowing the other man was due in the practice pools he headed that way. Getting there he saw Mordred with Aredian his coach.

As he walked up to the couple Mordred glared defiantly at Arthur "What you doing here?"

Aredian also looked at Arthur "He has a point Pendragon, spying on my boy"

"I thought we were all on the same side" Arthur said pointedly "But then again I'm not so sure. Can I have a word in private Mordred?"

Mordred continued to glare at the coach "Whatever you say can be said in front of Aredian."

Arthur nodded "I suppose it can. Well just to let you know your little game with Merlin hasn't worked. He will still beat you to the gold, he's upset by your duplicity, but he is stronger than you think. He knows you for what you are now and he will get over this little upset. Merlin is surrounded by his family and friends who love him for what he is and not what he can give them. You know I feel sorry for you, he would have been good for you, if you had let him. Just keep away from him from now on, we have his back"

Aredian looked at Arthur "That's harsh, lovers fall out all the time. Why make this out to be more than it is?"

Arthur snorted "I know what it is, at least he saw enough sense not to train under you. I suppose that was all part of this?"

Morderd blushed faintly, but enough for Arthur to see. "Just keep away from Merlin, and on the day, if you get that far through the heats, all you will see will be Merlin's feet as you come in behind him." with that Arthur walked off.

When the heats came Merlin and Mordred were in different groups. Merlin got through his easily and also got through the semi-finals in first place. Arthur found the boy totally focused, it was as if Mordred had never existed. He knew that once this was over Merlin would fall to pieces, but now he was channelling his emotions into his swimming. Mordred also got through to the finals but in a slower time. The episode seemed to have affected him more in some way. Merlin had also come through to the final of the relay.

On the day of the finals Arthur found Merlin in his room he was clearly upset and had red eyes. When Arthur entered Merlin looked up "I can't do this, it's not worth it"

Arthur frowned "Merlin! You have worked so hard for this, what makes you say it's not worth it?"

The raven haired youngster looked Arthur in the eye before replying "Losing everything just for a medal"

Arthur sat next to Merlin "Yes it is, I remember standing on the podium when I won my silver, it's the best feeling in the world." He shrugged "Even winning the silver. I understand what happened was nasty but it wasn't your fault, at least you know where you stand. You won't like this bit but you are very young yet to find the person to spend your life with. When you do he will love you for who you are, and not what you can give him. You have become like a brother to me Merlin, you are a unique and special person" Arthur paused "If you tell anyone I said that I will deny it with my last breath"

Merlin gave a small smile "The great Arthur Pendragon talking feelings!" Merlin looked down before continuing "Thank you. I know Mordred isn't worth it, but what I meant was the total focus on swimming, I have no life but it"

"After this you can have a break, we can talk then, you have years of competitive swimming left, but it's not compulsory. Even if I will be disappointed if you don't continue, I will understand. I won't push you, my father pushed me and I know what that's like. When you have two golds round your neck you might feel differently." Arthur smirked "In fact get even one medal no matter what colour and I will let you and your family have my holiday home in Barbados for a fortnight. My treat!" For once Arthur was pleased he was independently well off, the boy deserved it and god knows he knew the family couldn't afford a holiday. "You can have the air fares as a Christmas present."

"Rich git!" Merlin retorted "I will have to ask mum"

"Your mother will say yes, she loves me!" Arthur said lightly

"She might, but only if you agree to come to" Merlin looked somewhat reticent before he continued "Thank you Arthur, you've been really good to me and my mum. I know I'm a right pain at times"

Arthur was pleased to see Merlin sounding better "That's alright, I've been a prat at times so I suppose we're even. Now up and at um, you have a final to swim. Then later a heat for the relay"

An hour later Merlin was on the starting block for his singles final. He had got himself 'in the zone' and had managed to block out everything. Even when Mordred arrived and glared at him. He knew this was has chance to prove something to himself and also reward Arthur and his mum and uncle for all their help and sacrifices. So many back room people had been involved in getting him to this moment. Although he wasn't really expected to medal he so wanted to. As the gun went off Merlin dived into the water, it was a great start he was already in front. As he swam he knew he was doing well, his turns were good. As he started the last length he glanced sideways and could see no on in front of him. This spurred him on.

Hunith, Gaius and Arthur watched Merlin from the front of the stands. Arthur stood by Merlin's mother. They all wanted the boy to do well, but most of all they wanted him to beat Mordred. Both Hunith and Gaius had supported Merlin after the break up. They had hoped the other man wouldn't reach the final, even though it meant more of a chance of a medal for their country. Lance and Gwaine were also watching a few rows back. There was a collective shout as it became clear that Merlin was in front as they neared the end.

As Merlin touched the pad a cheer went up. Merlin looked at the board. He had won gold and in a new Olympic record time. He broke into a huge smile and thumped the water. Getting out he was congratulated by both the American and Chinese swimmers who had come second and third. Mordred was nowhere to be seen. Arthur joined Merlin and the youngster jumped up and hugged his coach "We did it!"

"You did it, you idiot!" Arthur grinned back.

Merlin then headed to his mother and the rest of his group who hugged him. Although he couldn't remember what they said. Then he was taken to speak to the reporters. Again afterwards he couldn't remember a word. As he left the pool side Arthur spoke to him once more. "Once the medal ceremony is over I want you go and rest, you have another race this afternoon and I want you fresh. How and shower and change!"

Merlin was still beaming as he came back for the medal ceremony. As he sang the national anthem he cried with happiness. After wards he went and showed his mother and uncle the medal before making his way to do as Arthur had asked. He knew he now needed to get calm and focused once more. It wasn't until he got back to his room that he realised he had no idea how Mordred had done. Quickly texting his mother he was told that his ex had come next to last. He felt sorry in a way but also vindicated.

The relay also went well for Merlin even though the team come in second place. The U.S.A. beating them to gold. Once more he stood on the podium. His first Olympics and he had two medals. He knew then that Arthur was right there was no feeling like it. He would find someone new, it might take years but for now he had what he wanted and he was happy beyond measure.


End file.
